10 Ways to Annoy the Bey Characters
by BurningAngel555
Summary: Read the title. Will take requests.
1. Tyson Granger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade_

_Title: Ten Ways to Annoy a Beyblade Character_

_Summary: How to annoy a beyblade character_

_Yes I am finally back with a new fic! Please do enjoy! _

**Tyson Granger**

1. When Tyson tries to talk to you, hold your hand up and say, 'look, I know what you're going to ask me...for the last time, no, I will NOT go out with you'

2. Throw small objects at Tyson when he is blading

3. Repeat everything Tyson says or does. Example, eat everything he eats

4. Bring a camera. When Tyson's next big match is on, shout out 'smile Tyson!' then take a picture

5. Announce, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' when you see Tyson standing next to Hilary. Enforce Tyson to kiss the bride

6. Take over Jazzman's job and bring popcorn. When Tyson blades, throw popcorn down on him. Announce that 'it's snowing'

7. Clap when Tyson's opponent wins

8. Invite Tyson's grandpa to Tyson's every match. And I mean every match.

9. Shout 'look at the little boy in the front row!' at Tyson when he's in deep concentration mode

10. Label Dragoon as nothing but a dog's chew toy

_Meh, not the greatest but I hope it lives up to its title. Read and review…please? _


	2. Kai Hiwatari

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Title: Ten Ways to Annoy a Beyblade Character

Summary: How to annoy a beyblade character

.

_Whoa, it's been several months since I uploaded a chapter! Well, after a very long wait, here is the next! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _

**Kai Hiwatari**

1. Simply go to his beybattles to laugh at him.

2. When Kai boasts about his wins, turn your nose up in disgust and mutter, 'my grandmother could blade better than that'.

3. Ask him if he is gay. When he says no, get close and whisper in his ear, 'that's not what I heard'

4. Warn him about his ego – any bigger and he'd get stuck in the doorway.

5. When he is sleeping, paint his face pink.

6. Hide Dranzer. When Kai comes searching for Dranzer, pat your stomach and announce, 'chicken tastes _real _good.'

7. Steal his scarf and cut a big hole in it.

8. Lock him in a room with BORIS.

9. Steal Dranzer – sell it on eBay.

10. If you want to take it to the extreme – get a hammer and destroy it.

_._

_There are so many ways to annoy Kai – the above are just samples of what you can do. Review if you'd like to read more! _


	3. Rei Kon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Title: Ten Ways to Annoy a Beyblade Character

Summary: How to annoy a beyblade character

.

_Wow, it has been several months since I last updated this. But I am back with a (short) new chapter! Thanks to the following users who took the time to review: Jaspers girl 89, rebelmewpheonix, nightpixie and LovelySinner7. _

**Rei Kon**

1. When Rei goes to the toilet, point him to the litter box. Tell him that's where cats go.

2. Ask him if he is a girl. When he gets offended, tell him you thought he was because of his hair.

3. Get his bandana and burn it.

4. When watching his beybattles, make loud noises. Concentration is important to Rei. See how he handles it.

5. Sell Driger to the zoo. When he comes looking for it, tell him you sold Driger to the zoo. Better to be in a zoo than stuck in a Beyblade.

6. Hide Dranzer. When Kai comes searching for Dranzer, pat your stomach and announce, 'chicken tastes _real_good.'

7. Repeat everything he says as a question.

8. Tell him Lee deserves the White Tiger.

9. When walking behind him, randomly tug on his hair.

10. Finally, when walking past a puddle of water, push him in. Tell him you wanted to see if he would yowl like a cat.

_._

Review please!


	4. Max Tate

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Title: Ten Ways to Annoy a Beyblade Character

Summary: How to annoy a beyblade character

.

_I realized I haven't updated this since last July. Special thanks to glitteredvixen06, rebelmewpheonix, 17 and LovelySinner7 for reviewing. _

**Max Tate**

1. Call him a dumb blonde

2. Everytime you see Max shout, 'so... we meet again' and cackle evilly

3. Call him a momma's boy

4. Place Draciel in the ocean. When Max comes looking for it, claim you wanted to see if it could swim (draciel is a turtle right?)

5. Ask him if he bleached his hair

6. Drug Max and dress him up as emo

7. Steal his candy and hide it

8. Make fun of his clothing style

9. Randomly push Max over

10. Spend the rest of your day trying to make him mad. Everyone cracks eventually, right?

_._

Review please!


End file.
